Jesse Fans Forever
by jessecraze
Summary: Gossip, Drama and Cat fights are the three ingrediants to this storyline. Love comes later as well as lust. It's a story to remember and one to sink your teeth in. A club of 30 girls, called 'JFF' get together every Tuesday night and they're all after one man, Jesse McCartney, who already has his eyes set on one, girl... You have to dig in to find out the rest ;) It's steamy!
1. Introduction

.JESSE FANS FOREVER.

What this story is about:

When JMacers get together, it's always a party. Just what goes on at the 'after parties'? One, fan, who happens to be the vice president of 'JFF' which is 'Jesse Fans Forever' finds herself in trouble when she is found to be closer to Jesse than the other girls want her to be. Expect many 'cat fights', 'drama' and 'gossip'. All things that make up such a strong story for any girl young or old, curled up in on her couch during a rainy night. I myself, can't wait to write this & curl up to read it afterwards. Rated M-17. (as all my books are)

Introduction.

"Order! Order in the court!", cried the president of the JFF, Jesse. Fans. Forever.

"This isn't a court room, Jilly. This is a fanclub.", I replied in with a whisper.

Jilly faced me and said, "I just love saying that." I rolled my eyes and then my head is turned towards the doorway as I notice him. He's everything we want and more. Everyone of us girls dream to be with him. Being the vice president gave me a better chance but I didn't wanna betray my sisters of this club. Jesse is so dreamy though. He walks up and first, gives Jilly a hug. Then he came up to me. I stood up, so nervous and excited. I hugged him and he had cologne on today which is rare but it's so hot.  
I couldn't help but to compliment him.

"You smell really good, tonight. Is that Victoria Secret?", I asked in marvel.

"No but close. It's playboy.", Jesse replied in a smooth but subtle tone.

I now can't help but catch eyes with him and his eyes are mysterious and sexy. I just know he's thinking about something but yet he's still looking at me in my eyes so it's something to do with me. Should I panic? Should I tell any of the sisters about it? Last time I talked to one of them about how he treats me, she got angry and told me I was just day dreaming like the rest of the 30 girls do in the club. Now Jilly makes her accouncements and when she turns it over to Jesse, girls are cheering and sighing with hopes of being his girlfriend or even the next 'Mrs. McCartney.'

"Right now we are only number 22 but if we keep calling all the radio statons and requesting the new, single, we can surely move up on the charts. I am asking all of you to just work a little harder. I know you all do work hard already but I believe you all can do better and together we can succeed in this jounry."

As Jesse gave us his peptalk, I found myself in a dream, fantasizing again. Visions in my head of kissing Jesse in the shadows of the lights in his bedroom. Falling back against the bed and rolling around together in firey, passion, calling out his name and making sweet, love to him. It was all flooding my head until I realize Jesse's talk is over and fans are cheering like crazy. I stand up out of my thoughts, clap and as I face Jesse, he is gleeming at me so seductive. I do a double take to make sure it's real and then glance over at the other fans. The one and only fan I do not get a long with, is giving me a look that says, 'Dont you dare try anything with Jesse.' I gulp, face back to Jesse and see he is now looking away and stepping off the stage. He walks out into the crowd to give hugs, take pictures and mingle a bit. I quickly pull my best friend, Domenique, over and talk with her. I ask her if she noticed anything going on between Jesse and I.

"All I saw, was you making googly eyes at him the whole time and it freaked him out.", Dom said with a smirk and a remark.

"Ok, I get it. You still think im crazy and need to chill, correct?" I responded in doubt.

"Maybe you are crazy or maybe you just really want the boy in your underpants. I wouldnt be surprised if you made that happen. Seeing you made vice president in under 1, year. I gotta hand it to you...You sure know how to work the man."

Dom gave me the look like she was scolding me and then walked off. I sighed and as I turned around to go grab my stuff, Jesse was standing there. I quickly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Great talk. I love how you make it seem like we're all on a team and reaching for the same goal.", I stumbled to create a conversation.

"Well we are reaching for the same thing, aren't we?", Jesse asked although he looked like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, of course! I only meant you make it feel like we're more of a family than just a fan base."

I rubbed my arm up and down so nervous and feeling so stupid for even opening my mouth but I really did admire Jesse and wanted to speak with him as much as I could.

"I understand what you are getting at. Again, I wanna thank you for all the hard work you do for me and the fans. I know you put yourself out to be at this meeting every Tuesday and it never goes unnoticed with me."

Jesse had those eyes again of lust and the longer I looked into them, I swear I saw fire burning behind them. They we're so gorgeous and I felt so light as air. Like I could float away and I most certainly, wanted to make love with him. I had those feelings and thoughts flooding my mine. Jesse smirked like he knew I was day dreaming. It was so cute that I almost popped.

"Hey, me and a couple of guys are going to go catch a flick after this. No girls are going but if you wanted to hang out with us, they wouldn't mind. After all, we're going to see a guy flick and I heard you're into those kind of movies."

Jesse was speaking so fast and in confidence, that it blew way over my head and caused me to clear my head and try to reproccess his question to me.

"Uh, yea. I just have to let some of the girls know because we originally planned to do a sleep over.", I was able to say without studdering.

"Oh, you mean like dacing in your underwear and having pillow fights? That kind of sleepover?"

Jesse was clearly flirting and being his usual, manly, self, where he makes it sound like he's so read up on woman and turned on by the thought of it. I smirked, trying not to blush a shade of red but I felt like Jesse was inviting himself to the sleepover. At first I couldn't repsond becausd I was so stunned by his charming ways but I had to say something on the spot.

"Yea, we play all your songs and eat tons of junk food. You should join us sometime."

"I would love that. Do I get to hang out in my underwear too?", Jesse said so smoothly.

wow ok. I totally have visuals now of him in his underwear and all I wanna do is take him down. I am not sure if he's into my personally or the idea of all these girls wanting to be with him. Either way, he was a flirting, mess and I was so turned on. I took a breath and held up my finger to let him know I would be right back.

"Jilly, I am sorry but I wont be at the sleep over tonght", That caught Jilly off guard.

"What? Why? Who is going to make the party dip?", Jilly seemed disappointed.

"I am sorry but Jesse asked me to go with him and some of his guy friends to the movies. You know I am not going to pass that up.", I was so nervous and excited at once. Jilly was in disbelief too.

"Wait, what? Jesse invited you with his friends? Like, a date or just to hang with the guys? You're joking me, right?", Jilly's response was shocked and confused now, more than anything.

"Yea I think it's crazy too but he's waiting over there for me so I promise I will make the party dip next weekend.", I told Jilly with confidence.

Jilly was speechless and I turned around to walk back towards Jesse. I felt my heart beating so loudly and getting faster. Almost like it was ringing in my ears. Jesse was looking so hot and seductible just standing there playing on his phone and waiting. I walked up to him and he instantly raised up his head to smile at me. I smiled back, thinking i'm dreaming and decide to pinch myself to wake up. 'Ow!' that wasn't pleasent. This is definately not a dream...Does Jesse notice I just pinched myself? His face looks odd.

"Are you okay?", Jesse asked in curiousity.

"Um, yea...Why?", I managed to cover up the fact I just pinched myself.

Jesse smirked and walked on. I followed him and as we got into the parkinglot, Jesse showed me to his car and held open the passenger door for me, still playing on his phone and now it rings and he asnwers.

"Hello?...Yea...Hey get one more ticket. I am bringing someone with me...No, it's a she...I promise she's cooler than her...Dude, I promise...NO...NO she wont crash our party...Just get an extra ticket, douche bag."  
Jesse hung up and I am so nervous. Did he just call one of his buddies a douche bag because of me? This felt so weird and cool at the same time. Jesse now is in the driver's seat, puts his seatbelt on and turns on the motor, getting us in drive. Then he smiles over at me, causing me to smile back at him. He backs us out and now we drive. I have my seatbelt on too and feel so safe and free with Jesse. He isn't a bad driver and he's not crazy and wild like he seems to act sometimes in his keek videos. He's so calm and mature. I love it and start to relax. Jesse now turns on the radio and a country song is on. He starts to sing along and I am loving the sound of his voice but I don't know what to do about it. Should I watch him sing and drive or should I face foward? Maybe I should play on my phone and pretend to be super busy like he always is. Maybe he will think i'm somebody cool and popular. I got out my phone and started playing on it. To my surprise though, Jesse spoke up.

"Are you bored of me already?", I was stunned.

"N-No! Of course not, I was just checking all my messages. No, I love your voice. Please go on.", I managed to cover up once again.

"Well, alright. You made it look like you were bored so you pulled out your phone to ignore me with it.", Jesse said so devious and flirty.

"I was just checking messages but I swear I was loving the song. I am sorry you thought you we're boring me." I cried out in a plea.

"Well, it's not a big deal. I mean, I guess I can get over it. I just thought I could swoon you like the rest of the girls but I guess you're a tougher crowd."

Jesse was so smirking a guilty smirk like he knew he was flirting with me and all I wanted to do now, was attack him and make a baby with him. I managed to hold it in together till we arrived at the movie theaters. Now here is the real test.

[Author's note: So this is a new story to you, while I have been thinking up this storyline for a few years now. If you like the intro and wish for more, please leave me feedback. If I get no feedback, then I will not continue posting this story here, so I need you to please leave me a comment saying you want more. Thank you - Miss Amp aka jessecraze]  



	2. Chapter 1

Jesse and I are going into the building together and i'm very nervous. I have no idea what his friend's are going to be like, I only know what Jesse is like so far. Naturally when a guy gets with other guys, they always change but I don't know what Jesse will do. We're inside the building and after Jesse held the door for me, he walked kind've fast, ahead of me. I took a deep breath and decided to pace myself. There is a group of guys standing in a corner, awfully close like they we're a group of girls. One of them was wearing a grey hoodie, with the hood over his head and he was laughing about something till he noticed me walking up. He smirked.

'Hey there. May we help you?' That kind've confused me, till Jesse spoke up.

"Oh, yea. She's with me. She's the vice president of my fan club."

The guys all smirked, shaking my hand and one of them kissed my hand.

"You look lovely tonight. Plus you have nice hair." I was laughing so shy.

"She's cool. She actually likes Jim Carrey and Wil Farrel.", Jesse exclaimed with confidence.

"Cool. Does she like porn too?", my mouth dropped when another one of the guys asked that.

"Don't be so rude, man!", Jesse defended me, although I felt like I could stand up for myself.

"I think everybody likes having sex, the question is, whats more healthy? Watchig it, or just having it." I kind've glanced into Jesse's eyes, indicating that I do fantasize about him.

All of the guy's we're kind've speechless and Jesse was smirking, while facing his feet. That let me know that he's on to me and he's so nervous. I love that and hope he's into me, as much as I am into him. Sure, it will break the sister's code of 'JFF' but at least I will be happy. Now we go into the theater of the movie and all the guy's are fighting to sit with me. Jesse got frustrated and yanked on my arm.

"Fine, dumb asses. She will just sit with me alone.", Jesse smirked and started walking with me way up towards the very back of the theater. I was not only stunned but I was so happy that I was getting to be alone with him. The guy with the grey, hoodie, flicked Jesse off which made me gasp.

"Are you going to let him get away with that, Jesse?", I played along having a blast.

"This time I will but if he keeps it up, I am going to have to fight. Maybe you can be my sidekick and help me kick his ass.", I was laughing out thinking these guys are a blast.

"I love how you guys play like you're a bunch of second graders. So cute.", I smiled at Jesse and he was looking more shy and cute.

The movie is now about to start, so Jesse leaned over into my ear, making me wanna attack him like an animal.

"You wanna sneak off and get some candy or popcorn?", Jesse ask softly into my ear.

"Okay but wont we miss the movie?", I asked softly into his ear, feeling so crazy.

"Well then, you stay here and I will go get it myself", Jesse sounded so disappointed and cute. So I changed my mind.

"I think I will just go with you after all.", I smiled and Jesse smiled too.

He took my hand and that was the craziest rush I ever had. I followed him out to the snack area and he continued to hold my hand. I glanced at him and he glanced at me.

"Is this supposed to be a date, Jesse?"

"Uh, why do you ask?", Jesse got really nervous.

"Well you pull me away from your guy friends and you're holding my hand.", I stated so anxious and excited.

"So what if it is, a date? How does that make you feel?", Jesse was rooting around for some comfort to ease his nerves and drive me crazy.

"If it is a date, then I think you owe me a kiss at some point.", Did I really just insist that out of my own mouth, to Jesse McCartney? Hell yea, I did!

"I see. Then I hope you brought plenty of chapstick or you could just share mine.", Jesse was so smooth when it came to sexy, one-liners and he made it seem like he was cool as a cucumber but you could see on his face that he was just as nervous or more nervous than I was.

"Don't worry, my lips are naturally soft.", I sure hope I pulled that one off without seeming too cocky.

Jesse didn't even respond this time, he just continued to hold my hand and wait for us to be next in line to order something. I hoped he wasn't turned off, although he's still holding my hand like it's something we always do. He doesn't even act like it's weird, which makes me think he's been wanting to do this. Now it's our turn.

"Hey. I think I will have some hershy kisses and what do you want to drink, sweetie?"

That totally caught me off guard. 'Sweetie'? Sweetie? So let me get this straight, he invites me to come hang with his guys, yet he's ignoring them, holding my hand, wanting to buy me a treat and is calling me sweetie. When did we get married and how did I miss the wedding? I am now his sweetie or maybe he calls all girls that. I am so stunned but I have to talk. I must make my mouth move!

"I'm really not that thirsty.", I said so blah and scared of the fact he called me sweetie.

"Oh well if you change your mind, you can just share with me.", Jesse was beyond sweet.

It's like I died and went to heaven. I always knew Jesse was a nice guy and gave to a lot of charities but this is a whole new, side, to Jesse that I haven't even met yet. It's like he truly cares about me and not just care about the fact that I help run all his meetings and support him but I am feeling like he cares about me as a person. He pays for the candy and soda, then takes my hand again and walks on, sipping his drink. He offers me a sip now and some reason I am so crazy, that I take the sip. Wow! I officially have Jesse slobber in my mouth. If Dom or Jilly or any of the other girls knew about this, they would hate me so much. I just can't help but feel so amazing. Now we're back inside the theater and one of Jesse's friend is pointing at us. Jesse points back with this funny grin on his face that confuses me cuz I know they are secretly talking with their eyes about something to do with me. I follow Jesse back up to the very top and then we sit down. The movie is already started so we're trying to watch it and catch up on what is going on. Jesse opens up the bag of chocolate and hands me a piece. I take it and start to open up the wrapper and eat it. Then Jesse throws his arm around me like it's no big deal and I am about to squeel. This is too real and amazing. Jesse is so sly and sexy. I just wish I could talk to him now and tell him how much I like him and want to make love to him. We're just watching the movie though and Jesse has his phone below his lap, where I can't see, texting up a strom. I know it's to one of the guy's cuz one of them turns around and yells, 'Hey lover boy! Share the candy!' Jesse throws a piece of chocolate so hard, that you can't see where it went but you hear one of the guy's going, 'Dude. It hit me in the face!' They are laughing and I can't help but to laugh. Jesse is laughing too and speaks into my ear so seductively.

"Sorry, my friend's are loud and crazy", Jesse said as if to make me feel at ease with him.

"I think you're friends are funny and cool.", I said honestly and to also put Jesse at ease.

Jesse is smiling at me, still keeping his arm around me and watching the movie. I am keeping cooler than I thought I would because this is Jesse McCartney, we are talking about. This isn't just any, guy. This is a guy i've supported for years and had a major crush on forever. All I can really think about now is when I am going to get to kiss him, if at all. It's playing through my mind like crazy, it's almost hard to even watch the movie. I decide to play cute and lean my head against Jesse, to let him know I am into him and I am enjoying this date. Jesse giggels and it rattles in his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you tired?", Jesse asked, obviously nervous and curious.

"I'm just getting comfortable for the movie. Is that okay with you? You're pretty soft there. I thought you worked out?", I did my best not to sound too stupid but yet not hide anything from him.

"I do work out but I gotta keep a soft spot for all the ladies. Are you comfortable now?", Jesse played this game too well. I had to be more foward and beat him. I couldn't let him win.

"Yea i'm comfortable, although my lips are kind've cold", I realized how cheesy that sounded but I felt like it was the only excuse to get that kiss.

"Oh...Well, I guess I have to warm them up then, don't I?", Jesse sounded too sure of himself and I was freaking out now. What have I get myself into?

Too quickly Jesse was leaning into me, holding up my chin with his hand and now planting his lips up on mine. I am speechless, breathless and so excited I could scream. His lips do feel warm, slightly wet from where he had been drinking a soda and his breath smell's like chocolate. He's so amazing and smooth. I am in love and I am so excited. I decide to put my right hand up on his chest for support and we kept kissing to the point Jesse's head was leaning into mine, making my head tilt back. Jesse had his hand still on my chin and the other hand rested around my neck. I was so excited, I smiled and kept kissing with him. Finally Jesse lets go and smirks.

"Are your lips getting warmer?", Jesse asked so flirtacious.

"Almost warm.", I said so playful just wanting more of him.

Jesse didn't even hesitate, he leaned back in and started kissing me deeper. I now put both hands up on his chest and lean back as Jesse is really working my lips with his. I sigh because it's so fun and truthfully, I wanna moan out so excited but I don't wanna make it sound like i'm trying to get in his pants or sound dirty inside the theater. Too soon his boys are on to us.

"Hey you two! Go get a room!", the one with the grey, hoodie, shouted.

"Yea! This isn't a hotel!", another one of them yelled out.

I was shy but Jesse seemed not to care. He kissed my cheek, hugged up my back and went back to kissing me. I loved it and kissed him back so crazy. This really was so amazing. It didn't stop there, either. Jesse took me home and before I got out of his car, we kissed again. Jesse had his radio going, so a beautiful, country song was on and I felt such a rush. I had my arms around Jesse's neck and he had his arms around my back. I finally couldn't hold back, let out a soft moan and continued to kiss Jesse. He smirked in our kiss after that, then let go of me a minute.

"You sound like you're enjoying this a lot.", That made me shy.

"Uh, Yea. You're quite a turn on.", I was getting more comfortable now.

"Oh yea? Well, I have a meeting early in the morning so I need to get home and get to bed."

I was a little down about that because I was enjoying being with him so much but I had to respect his time and decided to hug him good bye. As I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him, Jesse also hugged me and it felt so nice. Then Jesse looked me in the eyes and went in for another kiss. I was shocked but happy. We dipped back, I moaned out and then Jesse let go with a huge smile.

"Okay, sweetie. I don't want you take your pants off or anything.", Jesse was saying that but his eye's were telling me otherwise. Of course I felt red in my face.

"Oh of course you don't. Well, thank you for the movie and candy. I hope you have a good day tomorrow.", Jesse kept gazing into my eyes, leaving me unsure what to do. I didn't know when to leave exactly and a huge part of me didn't wanna leave but yet I knew I had to. My eyes kept gazing into his and as his got lower, he smirked.

"I'll call you later and take you to dinner tomorrow night.", Jesse said without even asking if i'm available, it's as if he's telling me what to do.

"Well then...I'll dress up.", I tried to go along with him and pretend I too have a plan up my sleeve.

"Sounds great. Good night, sweetie."

There he went again calling me sweetie and making me feel so crazy. I couldn't resist, leaned in one last time for another kiss. Then as I let go, Jesse was smirking.

"I think you're lips are on fire by now.", I giggled out so loud about the time he was giggling.

"Oh trust me, I like the fire.", I said so flirting and hating I have to go. Jesse also looked shocked and full on laughed.

"You are something else. Listen I really have to go now. I will call you tomorrow though.'

I sighed now, geting out of his car and tucking some hair behind my ear, leaving out. I turned around one last time to see Jesse waving and I blew him a kiss. He raised up one eyebrow with a smirk and then pretended to catch my kiss. I loved it, felt so crazy and just stood against the pole on my porch, watching him and sighing so in love. Jesse now backs out and honks his horn. I wave and then go inside my house. I go up into my room and fall on my bed, laying back and having to just laugh out loud with excitment. This was the craziest night of my life and the fact I got to kiss Jesse so much. I kept thinking about it and started squeezing my pillow, hugging it up and squeeling out. I am so happy right now. I not only broke the sister's code for 'JFF' but I went behind everyone's back and betrayed them. I made out with Jesse all night and now tomorrow I am going to dinner with him and I plan to make out wih him more. Maybe invite him inside my house for some one on one time if he has the time.

[Author's note: Okay thank you to the ones who messaged me on twitter or talked with me on kik. I am pleased that you like this story and I hope the fist chapter is as good or better than the introduction. Enjoy & please leave feedback here too so I can know what your opinions are as to if I am doing a good job or not. Let me know. Love you all! Thank you so much for all the amazing support you have given me for so long! - Miss Amp aka jessecraze] 


End file.
